


To forget

by Writer156



Series: late night drabbles [2]
Category: X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, F/M, Light Angst, Multi, Poetry, Reader-Insert, actually i don't know how much angst, it's pretty angsty honestly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-23
Updated: 2016-11-23
Packaged: 2018-09-01 16:19:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8630776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Writer156/pseuds/Writer156
Summary: So you sleep, and pray for the feelings to go awayTo forget your two loves when the night becomes day





	

You see them in tandem, standing near the court  
Pale hands in ruby locks, leaning for support  
On an old oak tree, lips placed carefully  
Reminders of familiar jealousy 

You know the others stare when you glance at the two  
Blue fingers intertwine with your own for a few  
Short seconds, sympathy covers his smile  
Hoping you’d forget for a little while

Suspicion is something you shouldn’t give  
Heartbreak something you wouldn’t relive  
So you stay silent and hope they are blind  
To your thoughts, and never bother your mind

You fell for his charm and skill set apart  
You fell for her mind and her caring heart  
Passion is driven as sharp as a knife  
But they’d never love like your way of life

So you sleep, and pray for the feelings to go away,  
To forget your two loves when the night becomes day,

~~~

And one day you re-met Scott and Jean Grey


End file.
